


The Aftermath

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, disaster aftermath, prompt, scared Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: After the disaster, Robert runs to the sight; terrified that he can't find Aaron and desperate to be able to tell him how he truly feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

When the call didn't go through for the third time Robert ran. Faster than he remembered ever running before. His heart was banging in his ears as he desperately searched through the sea of faces trying to locate the one he wanted. He stopped when he saw Victoria clinging desperately to Finn,  
"Vic?"  
She saw him and ran to him; throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. He pulled back and held her face,  
"Are you okay? Are you okay?"  
She nodded,  
"I'm fine. I'm fine."  
Robert looked around,  
"Where's Andy? W-where’s Diane?”  
Victoria shook her head,  
"I don't know. I don't know we got separated."  
Robert looked at Finn and then looked around again,  
"Victoria, where's Aaron?"  
She shook her head again as Robert stepped back and looked around; standing on tiptoe to see over everyone’s heads,  
"AARON?"  
Victoria tried to grab him again and he shook his hand free,  
"Stay out of the way Vic. Go find somewhere safe okay? I love you. Go."  
He turned and ran through the crowd; checking faces and shouting for Aaron,  
"Robert?"  
He turned and saw Andy; running over he hugged him tightly,  
“Are you alright?”  
He stepped back to look at Andy who nodded,  
"I'm okay. I'm okay."  
Robert nodded,  
"I can't find Aaron."  
Andy shook his head,  
"He was in the hall. I don't know if he got out."  
Robert felt his head grow light. He'd watched the helicopter crash into the building; he knew the damage it would do. He looked over to the rubble that was the village hall and felt sick,  
"Robert, no. It's not-ROBERT."  
He pulled free of Andy's grip and ran toward the building. A fireman grabbed him,  
"Sir. No. It's not safe."  
Robert tried to push past,  
"I have to get in there. HE'S STILL IN THERE."  
The fireman grabbed Robert,  
"Sir no one is in there. If they are they're not coming out."  
Robert felt the world grow quiet around him. His heart pounded in his ears as he felt his legs give out. He slammed down on the concrete with the fireman holding him. He could hear screaming, it took a few moments to realise it was coming from his own mouth. Suddenly he was being pulled away from the crowd and was being sat down on a bench,  
"Robert?"  
Andy's voice was muffled as Robert stared in horror at the crowd of people. His skin growing cold as the knowledge that Aaron wasn't out sunk in. He gripped Andy's jacket and shook,  
"He...I've lost him. Oh god….I've lost him."  
He sat in shock as Andy tried to get him to move. His vision blurred and tears spilled as he gasped.  
"Robert, we have to go."  
Robert looked blankly up at him, he couldn't move, could barely breathe; Andy helped him up and held him around his waist as they walked. Robert felt sick and stopped when he saw a stretcher with a body bag being loaded into an ambulance. He grabbed his stomach and doubled over,  
"Rob come on. Just a bit further. It's clearer over there."  
Roberts legs gave way again and he fell back to the ground with Andy beside him,  
"Robert look at me."  
He turned his brother’s head and made him look,  
"That wasn't him. We don't know where he is okay? We need to get to a clearer part and we can find him okay? I promise I will help you find him but I can't do that if you don't move."  
Robert couldn't speak and instead let Andy pull him up,  
"Come on. ROBERT. Come on."  
They pushed their way through the crowd and found a quiet pocket of space between several people. Robert was propped against a wall where he grasped his chest and pulled at his shirt as he tried to catch his breath,  
"He's gone isn't he? He's gone and I wasn't there. I wasn't there and I lost him. I lost him."  
Andy was busy looking around for some help and didn't hear properly. He turned back to Robert and pulled him back up,  
"Right, Robert. Stop. Stop."  
Robert looked at him and shook his head,  
"I'm sorry Andy. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. I never meant to fall in love with him. I'm sorry."  
Andy cupped his face and nodded.  
"I know. I know mate."  
Robert crumpled again and started sobbing as Andy pulled him into a hug; his shaking hands gripping Andy's shirt. When he pulled away he wiped his face and leant around the wall to try and compose himself. A group of people were moved out of the way- exposing the space across the road. Robert froze at the sight before him; Aaron was being looked over by a paramedic and was nodding as the man talked to him. Robert moved away from Andy straight away and headed in Aaron’s direction,  
"Aaron? Aaron....AARON."  
He ran toward him; pushing through people to get there faster as Aaron looked up and then did the same. The two men embraced as soon as they reached one another; gripping one another tightly as though afraid that they were imagining it. Robert pulled back and cupped his face,  
"You're okay? You're okay?"  
Aaron nodded; tears streaking his smoke stained face. Robert pulled him into a hug; his body flooding with relief.  
"I thought I'd lost you. I thought you were...."  
Aaron gripped him tightly and pushed his face into his neck. Robert shook his head,  
"I was so scared. I was so scared, I couldn’t find you. Your phone wasn’t working…Christ I was so scared."  
Aaron pulled away and looked up at Robert,  
"I thought I was gonna die."  
Robert blinked more tears down his face and he cupped Aaron's face again, pushing his hands through Aaron's hair and gripping his head to bring him closer,  
"I'm so sorry Aaron. I'm so sorry for everything. You're not a mistake. The only mistake I ever made was not leaving for you. I can’t do this without you. You’re not a mistake. You're not. I love you. I love you so much."  
Aaron gripped his shirt,  
"I love you too. I didn't mean it. I love you. I love you."  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him; moving from his lips to cover the rest of his face with kisses before returning to his lips,  
"I love you."  
He pulled Aaron into a hug again and held him as they both cried. Aaron sobbed into his shoulder as he held him until he pulled away and looked at Robert;  
"I thought I was going to die and all I could think was 'I'm never gonna see Robs stupid smug face again.'"  
Robert laughed through his tears and kissed Aaron again,  
"I'm never leaving you again. Never."  
Aaron nodded; his hands covering Roberts as they cupped his face,  
"Promise me. Promise me."  
Robert pushed their heads together,  
"I promise. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."  
Aaron looked in his eyes then pulled him into another kiss; closing his eyes and for the first time in a long time, allowing himself to believe him.


End file.
